FNAF: I'm Sorry
by AbsoluteDerp89
Summary: Kenny is constantly tortured by his brother but it all stops when he meets a strange man by the name of Vincent. Everything seems fine until Kenny's birthday comes around...


_Three days until the party..._

I peeked out the door of my room, wary of my brother. I took a cautious step out. Nothing. I gulped and bolted to the living room. I glanced at the TV, my favorite show was on, _Fredbear and Friends_. I went to sit on the couch but my brother jumped out from behind it in a foxy mask. I fell to the floor and screamed. He took off the mask and laughed at me. I ran to my room and locked the door. I sat by the door and waited. Eventually banging sounded from the other side. I closed my eyes and waited for him to leave. When it stopped I opened my eyes and crawled into bed, wanting this day to end.

Sunlight burst through the window, waking me. I looked around and faintly noticed that the door was opened. _Didn't I lock that yesterday?_ I thought. I looked closer and saw a key jammed into the keyhole. I crawled out of bed and grabbed my Freddy plushie. I took a step towards the door but was stopped as a hand came out from under my bed and grabbed my ankle. I screamed as I fell flat on my face. I looked behind me and saw my brother's face peeking out from under the bed, laughing. I threw the plushie at his face and ran away.

I stopped at the front door and opened it. I walked outside and blinked against the glaring sun. I walked to the playground across the street and sat down on a swing. I pushed off from the ground and swung my legs back and forth. I stopped as my friend Mary walked up. I smiled and greeted her. She sat on the swing next to me and nodded. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked up, "This is just how I look." She said with a laugh. I nodded slowly then asked her, "So, are you coming to my birthday party? It's at the pizzeria in three days." She pushed me and said, "Of course I'm coming!" I laughed and steadied myself. "Ok, cool." I said as I jumped off the swing. "I have to go, but I'll see you later. Bye!"

After I got home my brother told me he was going to the pizzeria. I begged him to let me come and he eventually agreed. We walked since it was only a few blocks away. When we got there my brother told me he had to show me something. I was wary, but my curiosity got the best of me. He led me down a hallway and into a room. He told me to wait while he got something. I shook my head and tried to leave but he locked me in. "Help! He locked me in here! Help!" I screamed as banged on the door. I looked behind me at the spare masks and parts of animatronics. There was a suit without a head right behind me. It was very peculiar looking. It looked like the main animatronic, Freddy, except it was golden and slumped over. The thing that really terrified me about it was the brown tuft of hair sticking out of the top.

 _Two days until the party…_

I lay under the table, shaking. Wads of gum stuck to the top of it. I peeked out from under it. My brother and his friends were walking around, looking for me. They pretended to be worried but I could hear the menace in their voices. I saw my brother's head swivel in my direction. I scrambled back under the table just in time.

I jumped as a voice came from next to the table, it said, "Um, what are you doing under there kid?" I stuttered, "H-hiding." The man crouched down and looked at me. He was wearing a purple uniform and his name tag said Vincent. He had black hair with a purple tint in it which was in a ponytail. I moved back a little and he stood up. He told me to wait there and left. I looked after him in confusion. He came back with a Fredbear plushie and gave it to me. I hugged him and said, "Thank you!" He looked slightly confused, like he had never been hugged before. He patted my back and took a step away. I turned around and was about to walk away when my brother and his friends yelled my name and ran up to me.

I froze and closed my eyes as I waited to be pushed to the ground. I felt nothing so I opened my eyes. I saw Vincent glaring at my brother. He said, "Don't touch him." I could see defiance and anger in my brother's eyes but he didn't say anything. I knew why he stayed silent. Vincent had this sort of dangerous air to him, this cold expression in his eyes. It seemed like he wouldn't hesitate to do something horrible. I shivered, he was nice to me at least. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. My brother grabbed my wrist and started to walk towards the door. Vincent gave him a warning glance and my brother let go of my wrist. He snarled, "C'mon runt." I sprinted after him through the doors. I turned back and waved to Vincent. He waved back.

 _One day until the party…_

"Vincent?" I said. He turned around and looked at me, "Yeah?" I looked at the screwdriver in his hands. "What are you doing?" He said, in that expressionless way he always talks in, "Fixing Golden Bonnie, why?" I shrugged, "I don't know." A thought flashed in my mind, "Um, Vincent, are you going to be here for my birthday tomorrow?" He paused and turned back towards me, "Yeah, what age are you turning?" I smiled, "Nine." He nodded. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:27. I sighed and said, "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Vincent stepped down from the stage and said, "Don't let him mess with you, ok?" I smiled and nodded, "I won't."

I closed the doors behind me as I exited the mainly dark establishment. I walked down the dark street, looking behind myself. I jumped as a boy, about the same age as my brother, said behind me, "Hey, aren't you the kid who always cries under tables?" I glared at him and shrugged. I turned around and walked away. I could feel his gaze burning into the back of my head. I sped up, wanting to get home as fast as possible. When I reached home I took out a key in my pocket and unlocked the door.

I opened the door and walked inside. I walked to my room and stopped at the door. I heard a door open behind me so I turned around. I saw my brother walk out of his room and look at me. He asked me, "Were you hanging out with that man again?" I cautiously nodded, "Yeah...why?" He shrugged and said, "I don't like that guy, he's just too...weird." I rolled my eyes and walked into my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes.

 _Zero days until the party..._

When I woke up in the morning I was surprised to find my door still closed. I hopped out of bed and grabbed the plushie Vincent had given me. I walked to the door and unlocked it. I opened it and walked outside, glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner. I walked past it and entered the kitchen. I saw my brother eating a bowl of cereal and my mom washing dishes. I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk in it. I grabbed a spoon and sat down next to my brother. Normally, he would have dunked my face in it, but he never did anything when mom was near.

After finishing breakfast, I changed out of my pajamas and got ready for my birthday party. I saw Mary and a few other of my friends when I got there. My heart sunk as I saw my brother and his friends walking towards me. They were all wearing masks. When they reached me, all my friends backed away except for Mary. "Hey Bryan, you're brother's kind of a baby isn't he?" My brother laughed at this and said, "Yeah, it's hilarious when he cries under tables." My eyes started to tear up as I stuttered, "S-stop it Bryan." Mary glared defiantly at Bryan and his friends and said, "Yeah, stop, it's his birthday!" Bryan pushed Mary away and said, "Oh, shut it bitch." Mary stumbled backwards and continued to glare at Bryan.

"Hey, I have an idea." Bryan said with a malicious gleam in his eyes. I silently willed Vincent to show up and throw them out. Bryan picked me up and said, "Why don't we take Kenny to get a closer look at Fredbear." I tried to squirm out of his grip while I screamed, "No! Let me down!" By this point I was crying hysterically. I faintly noticed Scott (Vincent's brother and manager of the establishment) come out of the storage room and say, "Hey! Put that kid down!" My brother and his friends payed no mind to this and kept walking towards the animatronic. "Hey, Kenny said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Bryan said. I screamed through my tears, "Let me down! Please!" Bryan laughed and put my head inside of Fredbear's mouth.

As I lay there with my head in Fredbear's mouth, I saw Vincent walk out of the back room and run towards me. He stopped by my brother and his friends and yelled at them. I noticed him pull out a rusty machete and point it towards them. He yelled at them to leave. I was about to push myself out of Fredbear's mouth when I heard a popping noise. I felt his jaws come down on my head as blood poured over my eyes. I heard a horrible crunching noise as my skull was crushed. I faintly saw Vincent standing in front of my brother. For the first time I saw him show emotion. Tears dripped down his face as he whipped around to my brother and screamed, "Look what you've done! Get out of here now you bastards!" My brother stuttered, "I-I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…" Vincent snarled at him and pointed the machete back to his face, "I said get out." I faintly saw Vincent slash at my brother's face with the machete as the world faded to black.

 _(Vincent's POV)_

"Kenny? Can you hear me? I don't think you can hear me…" I said as I looked at the mangled body of Kenny. Kenny had been like a son to me. After Lionel had died and I had murdered Brandy I thought I wouldn't have any more kids. I didn't, but I had Kenny. But now he was gone too...he did still have a chance of living, but it was microscopic. All of this just because his brother was an asshole. I scowled at the thought of Kenny's brother, Bryan, constantly tormenting him. I heard the door behind me open. I turned around and saw Bryan standing in the doorway.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying. I snarled, "Why are you here?" He looked at his feet and said quietly, "I just wanted to see Kenny…" I walked towards him and said, "Why, you are the one who killed him." His head shot up as he said, "He's dead?" I narrowed my eyes, "No, but he doesn't have much of a chance of living." Bryan pushed past me and looked at Kenny. He laid his hand on the bed sheet and sighed. "I never wanted this to happen...I may bully him...and scare him...but that doesn't mean I don't love him." Bryan muttered. I walked up beside him and said, "I may not be his father but Kenny was like a son to me." Bryan nodded and looked at me, "Kenny thought of you as a father, you know...he was always so excited to go see you." I looked down at Kenny and said, "I never got why he liked me so much. I mean, all I did for him was give him a toy." I looked at the computer that was monitoring his heart. It emitted a small beeping noise every few seconds.

I looked back to Kenny and saw the faint rise and fall of his chest. I held my breath and said, "No…" as he stopped moving. A flat line sounded from the monitor. I panicked and put my ear to his heart. No beat. I put my hand on Kenny's forehead as tears ran down my face. I looked to Bryan and said, "Are you happy now?" I pushed past him and walked out of the doorway, slamming it behind me.

 _(Kenny's POV)_

"Kenny can you hear me? I don't think you can hear me…" were the muffled words that sounded from above me. I tried to say "Yes!" but the sound was lost in the black, cavernous abyss I was in. I sighed and sat down. Very faintly at first, five black, shadowy figures appeared in front of me. I knew I should've been scared, but there was something about them. I knew they wouldn't hurt me. The first, and shortest, one walked up to me. He said, "You're broken." I nodded, I remembered what happened. I wasn't angry at my brother, I knew he didn't mean to harm me. I was worried about him though, Vincent might want revenge. My thoughts were interrupted as the second figure walked up. She was taller than the last one. She said, "You know my father. He loves you. If you don't die, please continue to bring him happiness." I nodded and said, "So you're Brandy…would you mind telling me how you died?" She looked down and said, "We were all killed by the same killer. It was my father." My breath caught in my throat as I realized I was friends with a killer. "He regrets what he did. I saw him once, talking to himself. He said, "Why have I done this? I deserve no better than hell."" I said cautiously. Brandy nodded, "I know my father wishes he hadn't done what he has. I only wish for him to have happiness in his remaining days before he goes to hell." I studied Brandy's "face" closely and said, "I don't care what Vincent did, he'll always be my friend."

Brandy stepped back and a new figure stepped forwards. She said, "We'll put you back together, Kenny." I stepped back as a new figure appeared. It was golden with a purple hat. Its mouth was stained with blood. The name flashed in my mind, _Fredbear._ The last two, and tallest, figures walked up to me. They said, "We each inhabit an animatronic. We were given new life when ours was taken away. We want to give you that chance as well." I studied the animatronic that stood in front of me. I thought, _Strange. The thing that took away my life is going to give it back._ I walked up to the animatronic and looked over to the figures. They stood there, solemnly waiting for my decision.

I put my hand on the animatronics stomach. To my surprise, my hand went through it. "A-am I already dead?" I asked the figures. Brandy shook her head and said, "No, but you will be soon." I looked back to the animatronic and stepped inside of it. Crossbeams and wires littered the inside along with the metal endoskeleton. Looking through the eyeholes in the mask I saw all the figures disappear except for one. I lifted up my hand, surprised to find it lifted with ease. I thought it would be harder to lift, since it was made of metal. I examined the fuzzy, golden hand that was now my own. I looked back to the figure and said, "Thank you." The figure nodded and said, "Just remember, you're not alone, we'll always be your friends." and with that, he disappeared and I was alone once more.

I heard a faint flatline and Vincent saying, "No…" I heard a door slamming and then silence. I watched as the darkness faded and I was suddenly in the pizzeria, standing on the stage. I winced at the metallic taste in my mouth. I took a step forward. _Clunk_. I took another step. _Clunk._ It would take me awhile to get used to this. I froze and slumped down, pretending to be lifeless as a technician walked into view. The technician looked over at me and muttered, "Poor kid…" I twitched slightly, wanting to cry out, "Don't be sad! I'm happy like this…" but I knew I couldn't. I held still (keep in mind this is easier for an animatronic than a human) as the technician walked up to me. He looked up at my bloodstained face and shook his head. He walked behind me and unscrewed a small hatch on my back. It didn't hurt, but it felt very strange. I could feel him moving wires around in my back. I felt him do something just before the world blinked out like a light.

When I woke up I was in a small, dark area. I figured I was in a truck, probably being relocated. About half an hour later we arrived at our destination. I faintly noticed that the endoskeleton inside me was coiled up and I had gone limp. I tried to move but was unsuccessful. I heard a noise from outside of the truck. The technician from early pulled up the back of the truck and stepped inside. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the edge of the truck. A second man appeared and said something to the technician. He then grabbed both of my feet and hauled me out of the truck. The technician grabbed my arms and they both picked me up and carried me inside of a building. I noticed how alike this place was to the one I just left. There were lots of tables and even a prize desk. The technician set me down on the stage and left. The other man looked at me in disgust before he left. I twitched slightly, still trying to move. I twitched again, this time just enough to make me fall off the stage. Right when I hit the ground I heard a popping noise. I writhed around on the floor as my endoskeleton unraveled inside me. Popping filled my ears as the spring locks holding my endoskeleton back came loose. I writhed around on the floor as my endoskeleton unraveled inside me. I sat up on the floor. I looked up at the stage. I was surprised to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. I stood up and steadied myself against the stage…

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
